Wesker: Episode One
by Albert-GodDamn-Wesker
Summary: Albert Wesker is one of the most promising scientific minds of this generation. He is blitzing through college and had received many job offers. But when a man named James Marcus comes to offer him a position at Umbrella, everything starts to go downhill. As the first ever strain of T virus is released.


Warning: The following scenes described in this story may be disturbing to some readers.

Wesker

"Albert, buddy" said a loud voice. Albert was looking through a line-up of different shaped test tubes when he felt a few pats on the back. "Hello Nick" Albert finally replied. Nick pulled a face. "Why so serious?" Nick asked "Alby, c'mon" he added. Albert turned around and tilted his head, a resounding crack echoed through the lab. "I told you not to call me Alby" he said. "Sorry alright" Nick said. "But c'mon man, me and you, hitting the bar, cruising the streets" Nick begged. Albert chuckled and asked "Cruising the streets in your shit-mobile?" Nick looked sincere "I am offended, my shit-mobile is top of the line in shit-mobiles". Albert turned back around to his work. "Hey, don't you go giving me no cold shoulder, at least I have a car" Nick defended himself. "I have a car" Albert answered. "That's not a car man, it's like your baby or something. You don't drive it, you don't let anyone else drive it and if a bird shits on it you'd probably shoot the bird" Nick teased. A knock at the door stopped Albert from replying. "Albert Wesker?" a voice asked. "Come in" Albert replied. A man wearing a full suit and sunglasses entered the room. "Hello Mr. Wesker, my name is James Marcus of the Umbrella Corporation" he reached out his hand but Albert just stared at him. "Who wears sunglasses at night?" Albert finally asked. Nick took the man's hand and shook it. "Uh, don't worry about Albert here. He's not a people person" Nick explained. "Fuck you" Albert said in response. James just stood there, a cold look on his face. "So, what brings Umbrella to my laboratory?" Albert asked. "We would like to offer you a position as one of our top researchers" James answered. "Well, the BSAA has already offered me a position, convince me why I should go to Umbrella" Albert countered. "Five hundred thousand a year, the top research facilities money can buy, your own team and you are getting trained under my supervision" James said. "You had me at five hundred thousand a year sunshine" Albert said. James looked past Albert and saw the various test tubes. "What are you working on?" James asked sternly. "That's for me to know, and you to find out" Albert replied. James nodded and left. The door closing softly behind him. "Five hundred grand a year" Nick said in disbelief. "That has to be reason enough to leave this lab for at least twenty minutes" he added. "Christ, you aren't going to quit" Albert said. "Not until I spend some time on the town with my buddy" Nick said. Albert looked at his work. "Fine, twenty minutes" Albert accepted.

The lab was quiet. No one occupied any of the work stations. No light penetrated the tinted windows. Only the soft hum of an old computer. The door clicked, and the handle turned. James Marcus entered the room with a briefcase. He scoured through the refrigerators and freezers until he found what he was looking for. The substance Albert was working on during his prior visit to this lab. "Hey, who the hell is that" someone shouted. "Hey, thief, put that back" the man yelled. James spun and saw a security guard barrelling towards him. James dodged, dropping the test tube. It fell to the ground and shattered, sending droplets flying in all directions. Fumes began to rise from the liquid. James covered his mouth and made for the door. The security guard started to chase him, but slipped on the concoction. "What is this shit" the guard said. He looked up in time to see James close the door behind him. The guard tried to rise, but he felt weak. He fell to the floor. And his heart stopped beating.

Albert let the cool night breeze land on his face. Nick had gone back to his building and left Albert alone in the dark. He entered the building and made for the stairwell. "That was definitely longer than twenty minutes" Albert said to himself. Despite being away from his work, he enjoyed the night out. He had laughed and not had a worry in the world. He opened the door to the stairwell and looked up. He saw blood smeared across the walls. Still wet and glistening. "What the" he exclaimed. He stood back and stared at the blood. _What the hell is going on here? _Albert thought. He heard a moan from somewhere in the stairwell. "Shit" he said. He started to ascend the stairs. He reached the second floor and found the source of the moaning. A man lay on the ground, his left arm missing. Albert threw up at the sight of this man. "Albert? Is that you Albert? Please help me" said the man. Albert dropped to the man's side. It was Garry Dolton, a security guard for this building. "Fuck fuck fuck" Albert said quickly. Garry grabbed Albert and stare into his eyes, "You've got to leave, the people here have gone insane" he said. "What?" Albert asked in desperation. "Just go" Garry ordered, "I'm dead anyway" he added. Albert stood slowly and backed away. "GO!" Garry yelled. Albert turned around and ran.

Nick had no idea what was going on. Everyone was trying to kill him. He walked into his building, greeted by faces covered in blood. Flesh and skin, torn from their bodies. Some missing limbs. The smell of it alone caused Nick to feel ill. But they started to chase him. Now he stood, backed up against a door. A continuous pounding on the other side. He looked around, he was in a small storeroom. In the corner rested a mop and bucket. The rest were just cleaning supplies. "Go the fuck away, no one's home you sons of bitches" Nick yelled. The pounding continued. "Can't we just talk about this?" he suggested. A hand broke through the door. "Guess not" Nick said. He hit the hand until it receded through the hole. He held up against the door and pulled out his phone, he dialled 911. "Hello 911, what is your emergency?" a soft female voice asked. "Well the thing is, there seems to be a large amount of people trying to kill me. Multiple wounded, send help to-" Nick couldn't finish his sentence before he heard nothing but static. "You're fucking kidding me" he yelled. He pocketed his phone.

Albert had run down the stairs. He had run into the lobby of his building. Then he had run back to the stairwell. Remembering his life's research, the T virus. He erupted into his laboratory and instantly regretted it. It had twelve other people in it, all eating a woman's corpse. "Shit" Albert muttered. One of them turned around, it was a man, wearing the security uniform. Albert managed to see some shattered glass on the floor, accompanied by a strange liquid. A hand pulled him away from the entrance. "Get the fuck back from there. You trying to get yourself killed?" said a female voice. Albert turned around and saw a woman, not much older than himself. She was wearing kevlar and she carried an assault rifle of some sort. Her face was covered by a helmet. All of her armour beared the Umbrella logo. "Who the hell are you" Albert asked. "The only person left alive to get you out of here" she removed her helmet. "Captain Michelle Ledger, Umbrella Security Squadron 112. You can call me Lightning" she said. "Lightning?" I inquired. "Because if you piss me off by asking too many questions I'll kill you as fast as lightning" she answered with a sarcastic smile. Her facial expression suddenly turned grim. Albert followed her gaze. It was the security guard from inside the room. He was approaching, fast. Lightning raised he gun and squeezed the trigger. A spray of bullets exited the barrel of her rifle. They spun through the air and hit their target. The security guard's head exploded. Brain and blood painted the nearby walls. "What the hell?" Albert exclaimed. "Hollow point rounds, expands after entering your target" she explained. "You just killed that man" Albert said shocked. "He wasn't a man anymore" she said. "We have to go, that gunshot will bring them all here" she added. She grabbed Albert by the arm and dragged him away.

Nick was curled up on the floor, his back against the door. The pounding had stopped a while ago, but any time he dared looking through the hole from earlier. There were at least a dozen of them. Last time he had looked, they were eating a person. He whimpered and dug his face into his hands. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He instantly grasped at it, answering the call. "Hello, anyone, please help me" he pleaded. "Hello, Nick Matthews is it? This is James, James Marcus" James said. A confused look spread across James' face. "Why the hell are you calling me?" Nick asked. The other end was silent for a moment, until James finally said "Listen Nick, I have a very important job for you".

To Be Continued


End file.
